fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Pride
Pride (Japanese:プライド, Puraido) is another Homunculus. He, like Sloth and Wrath, is two different characters in anime and manga. In the manga In the manga, Pride is the first Homunculus that Father created. He has the identity of Selim Bradley, King Bradley's adopted son. He is the most powerful of the Homunculi and seemingly the highest ranked, as he is seen giving orders to Sloth, and Envy. Thus, he is generally respected by the others. He is cruel, ruthless and extremely devoted to Father's cause. He refers to his enemies as "mister (plus a nickname)" in mocking respect and often makes big smiles and casual talks before attacking. He also proven himself to be quite clever and resourceful. His abilities lie within his shadow, which resembles the original flask-contained form of Father. He can destroy or manipulate everything that comes in contact with his shadow. He can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend, an ability he uses to watch over the transmutation tunnel, slaughtering anyone who enters it. His shadow has limited mobility, only being able to appear in the surroundings of his human body (Selim) and in the circular transmutation tunnel around Amestris. His shadow cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright. Pride's human body seems impervious to normal weapons such as a gun, as well as claws given the fact that Heinkel's claws didn't even scratched him. At first Pride remains hidden, only his voice is heard when he talks to (or rather scolds) others Homunculi. "Selim Bradley" reveals his identity to Riza Hawkeye in chapter 70. Shortly after, he has a short fight against Hohenheim in the transmutation tunnel. During the later chapters, he personally enters the fray helped by a newly reborn Gluttony. He captures Alphonse Elric and takes control of his armor with his shadows, using him to lure Edward Elric. He and Gluttony then engage a fight against Ed, Greed, Darius and Heinkel, soon joined by Ran Fan and her granfather Fu, during which he devours Gluttony gaining his appetite and his sense of smell. He soon overpowers all his foes, but he is ultimately trapped alongside Al in a huge jail of earth by Hohenheim. Now unable to use his powers because of the absolute darkness in this jail, he and Al had a discussion about being human where he admits to be truly fond of his adoptive human mother. This, and his apparent closeness with Wrath seems to show that he is not entirely devoid of human feelings. Yet, it may be only pretending, as he shows no compassion towards Gluttony, cynically referring to him as a "part of a system" instead of a sibling. However, by banging continuously on Alphonse's helmet with a stick, Pride sent a morse code to Father who summoned Kimbley to his location. There, Kimblee's alchemy set Pride free, severely wounding Heinkel in the process. This engaged another struggle with Pride and Kimblee against Alphonse, (with a Philosopher's Stone) Tim Marcoh and an healed Heinkel. In the anime In the anime, Pride is the true identity of King Bradley, the "Ultimate Eye". His eye, usually covered by an eyepatch, allows him to see everything, even the air in a room . His favored mode of attack is with his sword, which he wields with great proficiency. Because he ages like a regular human, Dante considers him her greatest creation, a title he is very proud of. Because homunculi cannot reproduce he was given a family to keep up appearances: his son, Selim Bradley, and a wife. When Roy Mustang discovers that Bradley is a homunculus, Pride gives Selim the skull of his original body to be kept safe. When Selim unknowingly brings the skull back to him during his battle with Mustang, he is severely weakened by its presence. Out of anger he kills Selim, but this weakened state allows Mustang to kill him by repeatedly setting him on fire. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters